Conner Kent: Argo Season 1
Season 1 of Conner Kent: Argo. Additions Smallville *This season takes place a few weeks after Smallville: Argo rather than towards the last part of Season 10 of Smallville. *Krypto isn't released from the Phantom Zone as the gape between the beginning of the series and the escape from the Phantom Zone was spaced too far apart for Krypto's sudden arrival to make sense. *The Crisis is used as the finale rather than a fight with the last of Lex's clones. Guardian *Batman and Nightwing are in the forefront as aids in the coming Crisis. *The Arrowverse is visited by the League, and they arrive at some point after Tommy discovered Oliver's secret but before Tommy and Laurel broke up. Detective *John and Megan move to Smallville to have a simpler life and aid Clark, Lois, and Conner in missions. *The Batman universe is visited by the League shortly before the founding of the Teen Titans. =Haunted = *The DCAU universe is visited shortly after the end of Justice League: Unlimited. Characters Main Characters *Clark Kent *Conner Kent *Kara Kent *Lex Luthor *Tess Mercer *Alex Luthor *Lena Luthor *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Bruce Wayne *Barbara Gordon *Oliver Queen *John Jones *Megan Morse Supporting Characters *Bart Allen (6/10) *Rokk Krinn (6/10) *Garth Ranzz (6/10) *Imra Ardeen (6/10) *Tinya Wazzo (6/10) *Brin Londo (6/10) *Brainiac 5 (6/10) *Salu Digby (6/10) *Ayla Ranzz (6/10) *Pax (6/10) *DCAU Wally West (6/10) *DCAU Clark Kent (5/10) *DCAU Bruce Wayne (5/10) *DCAU John Stewart (5/10) *DCAU Oliver Queen (5/10) *DCAU Dinah Lance (5/10) *DCAU John Jones (5/10) *DCAU Diana of Themyscira (5/10) *TB Bruce Wayne (5/10) *TB Dick Grayson (5/10) *TB Barbara Gordon (5/10) *Anti-Monitor (4/10) *TB Clark Kent (4/10) *TB Ellen Yin (4/10) *TB Ethan Bennett (4/10) *TB Oliver Queen (4/10) *TB John Jones (4/10) *TB Katar Hol (4/10) *TB Victor Stone (4/10) *TB Garfield Logan (4/10) *TB Starfire (4/10) *TB Raven Roth (4/10) *Arrow Oliver Queen (4/10) *Arrow Dinah Lance (4/10) *Shelby (3/10) *Clark Luthor (3/10) *Lionel Luthor (Earth-2) (3/10) *Thea Queen (3/10) *Moira Queen (3/10) *John Diggle (3/10) *Felicity Smoak (3/10) *Tommy Merlyn (3/10) *Quentin Lance (3/10) *Mercy Graves (2/10) *Jor-El (2/10) *Zoe (2/10) *Clayton (2/10) *Dr. Fate (2/10) *Tess Luthor (2/10) *Chloe Sullivan (Earth-2) (2/10) *Lois Queen (Earth-2) (2/10) *Bruce Wayne (Earth-2) (2/10) *Jester (2/10) *Oliver Queen (Earth-2) (2/10) *Otis Berg (1/10) *Winslow Schott (1/10) *John Corben (1/10) *Martha Kent (1/10) *Lana Lang (1/10) *Sam Lane (1/10) *Emil Hamilton (1/10) *Edward Nigma (1/10) *Jonathan Crane (1/10) *Waylon Jones (1/10) *James Gordon (1/10) *Leonard Snart (1/10) *Arthur Curry (1/10) *Black Manta (1/10) *Roy Queen (1/10) *Dinah Lance (1/10) *Vordigan (1/10) *Solomon Grundy (1/10) *Zatanna Zatara (1/10) *DCAU Lois Lane (1/10) *DCAU Jimmy Olsen (1/10) *Dinah Drake (1/10) Minor Characters *Lionel Luthor *Lillian Luthor *Eric Marsh *Malcolm Episodes *Siblings *Bases *Superboy *Games *Legion *Crisis Part 1 *Crisis Part 2 *Crisis Part 3 *Crisis Part 4 *Crisis Part 5 Links *https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10309457/1/Conner-Kent-Argo-Season-1 *http://smallville-ultra-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Conner_Kent:_Argo_Season_1 Category:Argo Category:Conner Kent: Argo Category:Conner Kent: Argo Season 1